


После дождя

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: PWP. Вэй Ин сверху.





	После дождя

Охота выдалась не столько тяжелой, сколько нудной, а потому — выматывающей нервы. Но он обещал мелочи из Ордена, что возьмет их как-нибудь с собой, а обещания он привык выполнять. Нет, сначала это было даже весело, но потом пошел дождь, стало холодно, серо и мокро, а дома его ждало тепло, ужин и Лань Чжань, который идти с ним на охоту отказался. Сначала Вэй Ин даже обиделся, но потом понял, что так было лучше. Мелочь в присутствии «второго господина» вряд ли бы расслабилась настолько, так что Вэй Ин был не в претензии. В конце концов, день прошел отлично, и он очень надеялся, что его окончание будет еще лучше. Но от дождя дороги развезло, так что добрался до своего жилища он гораздо позже, чем собирался, и порог переступил, когда ночь уже вступила в свои права.

Дом встретил его теплом, мягким рассеянным светом и той особенной сладкой сонной тишиной, от которой все проблемы и заботы растворяются без следа. Вэй Ин оставил лук и колчан у стены, снял верхние одежды и прошел вглубь дома. Улыбнулся, увидев ждущий его ужин, но останавливаться не стал. За день он очень соскучился по Лань Чжаню и торопился увидеть его, уже предвкушая, как будет рассказывать ему об охоте, и как тот будет едва заметно улыбаться. Но сначала — поцелуй. Очень глубокий и очень долгий. За весь тот день, который они провели врозь.

Вот только Лань Чжань встречать его не вышел. Вэй Ин даже встревожился немного, но когда добрался до спальни… Лань Чжань спал. Убаюканный шорохом дождя, свежим ветром из открытого окна и теплом тонкого одеяла. Вэй Ин замер, глядя на него такого. Расслабленного, с распущенными волосами, кажущегося таким юным и невинным. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Лань Чжань вздохнул во сне, шевельнулся, и одеяло сползло, оголив ногу и ягодицу. Вэй Ин сглотнул, невольно облизываясь. Изгибы этого совершенного тела неизменно сводили с ума, лишая рассудка.

Собственная одежда опустилась на пол с тихим шорохом. Мелькнула где-то на краю сознания мысль о том, что Лань Чжань проснется, и пропала. Усталость, ужин, дождь — все забылось. От предвкушения чуть подрагивали пальцы и теплели губы. Лань Чжань редко дарил ему такую возможность — ласкать себя. Чаще всего это он заласкивал Вэй Ина так, что тот терял рассудок и память, но сейчас все было по-другому. И Вэй Ин собирался воспользоваться представившимся ему шансом.

...Кожа на обнаженном бедре была прохладной. Так что Вэй Ин, проведя по ней подушечками пальцев, почти сразу же склонился, повторяя путь губами. Согревая, лаская пока еще невесомо. Целуя крохотные точки родинок, словно складывая из них созвездия. Поцеловать одну, провести губами линию до другой, поцеловать, провести. И дальше, выше, стаскивая одеяло, обнажая совершенное тело еще больше.

— Вэй Ин? — сонный голос был мягким, теплым. — Что ты делаешь?

— Тш-ш-ш, люблю тебя. Не мешай.

Лань Чжань в ответ хмыкнул, напрягся, явно собираясь перевернуться, но Вэй Ин успел первым. Прижал собой к постели, поцеловал звонко в плечо.

— Нет, мой свет. Сегодня я хочу так. Хочу тебя. Позволь мне.

Такой расслабленный, такой мягкий. Такой его.

— Я буду нежным. Обещаю.

И пусть Лань Чжаню не нужна нежность, сегодня все будет так, как хочет Вэй Ин.

…Они идеально совпадают. И накрыть его своим телом — удовольствие ни с чем не сравнимое. Почувствовать под собой, заявить права. Огладить ладонями, пробежаться пальцами, согреть губами и слизнуть вкус. Обычно Лань Чжань заводится быстро, и наблюдать за этим — еще одно удовольствие. Как теплеет его кожа, как покрывается первой, пока легкой испариной. Как вздрагивает и сжимается его тело, когда Вэй Ин добирается до его самого сокровенного. Его противоречивый Лань Чжань, творящий с ним самые невероятные вещи, и смущающийся, если что-то подобное начинают творить с ним самим. Он прячет в подушку алеющее лицо, и Вэй Ин только тихо смеется. Сегодня он собирается довести его до исступления.

Лань Чжань изумленно выдыхает, когда Вэй Ин вместо ожидаемых пальцев пускает в ход язык. Стыдная ласка, которая забирает саму душу. Открыться, довериться. Вэй Ин знает, что это такое: Лань Чжань в своих ласках действительно не ведает стыда, и тем забавней наблюдать за ним сейчас. Он дрожит, пытаясь заглушить стоны, но тело выдает его. Лань Чжаню явно нравится, и Вэй Ин смелеет. Приподнимает над постелью, открывая еще больше, и Лань Чжань всхлипывает. Но удовольствие уже захватило его, и поэтому все, что он может сейчас — это беспомощно ждать и безмолвно молить о пощаде. Только Вэй Ин безжалостен. Тело Лань Чжаня его завораживает, его изгибы, тонкая кожа так и манят к себе. И Вэй Ин жалеет, что у него только одна пара рук. Он целует ягодицы, прослеживает позвоночник, запускает пальцы в расплескавшиеся волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и надолго припадает к искусанным губам. Он так любит Лань Чжаня, что на время этого поцелуя забывает обо всем. Пока собственное возбуждение и беспомощный стон Лань Чжаня не заставляет его вернуться с небес на землю.

От первого проникновения Лань Чжань выгибается, жмурится, стискивая пальцами подушку. Выдыхает и расслабляется, позволяя войти в себя глубже. Вэй Ин только досадливо прикусывает губу. Нельзя было торопиться. Лань Чжаню хоть и знакома ведомая роль, он к ней не привычен. И все же… В нем хорошо, восхитительно узко. Вэй Ин двигается аккуратно, примериваясь, давая привыкнуть, ища то, что заставит Лань Чжаня умолять его. И улыбается, когда тот вдруг вскидывается, делая судорожный вздох. Вэй Ин улыбается, когда откидывается назад и тянет Лань Чжаня на себя, усаживая на свои бедра. Тот вскрикивает от максимально глубокого проникновения, но запрокидывает голову Вэй Ину на плечо, и его лицо сейчас — лучшая награда. Вэй Ин двигается быстро, резко, словно нанизывая любовника на себя, и не может отвести взгляд. Прилипшие к вискам потемневшие от влаги пряди, бисеринки пота, слипшиеся ресницы и зовущие приоткрытые губы. Лань Чжань непристоен, восхитителен. Невозможно остановиться, нереально отпустить. Сейчас он средоточие порока, грех во плоти. Податливый, покорно принимающий, стонущий и кусающий губы.

— Я люблю тебя… как же я люблю тебя… — Вэй Ин шепчет признания в его волосы, шею, выдыхает в припухшие влажные губы. Сгребает в горсть пряди и отпускает себя. Последние секунды становятся бешеными, почти злыми, резкими. Вэй Ин вбивается в раскрытое тело, наполняет собой, выжигает в нем собственное удовольствие, и ловит в ладонь брызнувшее семя Лань Чжаня. Тот стонет почти жалобно, долго, сладко. Содрогается в своем удовольствии, сжимается, заставляя Вэй Ина вскрикнуть. И обмякает в тесных объятиях.

Первые секунды после близости — особенные. Тишина почти звенит и кажется оглушающей. Прижавшееся тело любовника еще обжигает и покидать его совсем не хочется. Сознание плавает в неге, мыслей нет, только разливающееся блаженство. И можно нежно коснуться губ, но это удовольствие Вэй Ин оставляет на потом.

…Шорох дождя сменился шепотом листьев и звонкой дробью стекающих с них капель. В комнате было прохладно, но под одеялом и в любимых объятиях — тепло. Сплетенные ноги, прижатые друг к другу тела — Вэй Ин обожал эти моменты. Пока Лань Чжань еще расслаблен, пока еще не вспомнил о контроле и благопристойности и отвечает на ленивые, томные поцелуи.

Завтра. Вэй Ин расскажет об охоте завтра. Встанет пораньше, приготовит завтрак и самолично расчешет спутавшиеся пряди Лань Чжаня. А потом они сходят к ручью, спустятся в деревню и, наверное, Вэй Ин таки купит ему нефритовую заколку, которую присмотрел на той неделе. Но все это будет завтра. А пока можно томно и долго целоваться и уснуть вот так, не разжимая объятий и касаясь губами чужих губ. В конце концов, они оба это заслужили.


End file.
